Uno
Uno 「ウノ Uno」, inmate number eleven, is one of the main protagonists of the Nanbaka anime and web manga series. He is an inmate of Nanba Prison where he is held in building thirteen, cell thirteen. A compulsive and talented gambler, he was arrested for frequenting underground casinos.Nanbaka Web Manga Chapter 12 Appearance Uno Full.jpg|Full appearance Uno is a self-proclaimed “good looking” young man of above-average height. He is rather well-built and has ankle-length, blond hair with deep pink streaks, worn in in a thick braid with short, messy bangs framing his face. He has fair skin and blue eyes with long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. He wears blue stud piercings on his ears and navalNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 47 and sports dark blue tattoos on his back and left arm; the number 1 is tattooed in dark blue on the back of each of his hands, forming his ID number 11. His nails are blue. Uno wears a blue-and-white striped inmates' jumpsuit worn with the top entirely undone and the arms tied around his waist, exposing a black vest top. He wears a blue-and-white striped arm warmer on his right arm and a matching cap decorated with gold pins forming his ID number, eleven. Around his neck is a silver dog tag necklace. He wears black boots, and his ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Uno takes a great amount of pride in his appearance and is very confident in his abilities, often exerting a certain amount of vanity; he considers himself to be highly attractive and popular. This is exemplified by the fact that he puts a considerable amount of time into getting ready each morning as, as well as arrogantly “predicting” which of his inmates will be popular. He can be quite blunt and tactless in nature. Despite his superficial attitude, he is by no means selfish and is portrayed as a kind, warm, friendly and extroverted individual who cares greatly for his friends. He understands them well and is willing to accept them for who they are no matter what, as shown when he voiced his fondness and approval for Jyugo despite having pointed out all of his flaws moments beforehand. He’s a thoughtful person who is willing to give his friends advice, though he puts no pressure on them to tell him what’s on their mind. Uno is described as a rather cowardly person who is easily scared. For example, while exploring the Gogyousan Underground prison he becomes terrified of the Jiang Shi dolls used to patrol the area, such that his friends initially wouldn't tell him they were there lest he became too scared to come with them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 79 Despite this, he has little problem standing up to danger, as well as challenging figures of authority,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25 for the sake of his friends. Uno is a compulsive gambler and, because of his gambling experience, has developed not only a habit of cheating shamelessly but a high level of intuition. He is able to pick up on the habits and body language of others and uses this information to see through their movements and actions; these skills make it easy for him to win various types of fights, causing him to become rather arrogant. He views gambling as a hobby and greatly enjoys playing games with others, indicating his extroverted nature.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17 Background Uno was born and raised in the United Kingdom where he frequented an underground casino. Eventually caught and arrested, he would break out by picking the locks anytime he had a date, often making plans for further dates while on the run.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 12 At an unknown point of time, he met Jyguo and the two made a habit of breaking out together, ending up in the same prison several times.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 He also met Rock and Nico while escaping in Las Vegas.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25.5 Eventually, Uno’s constant escapes and arrests lead him to be transferred to Nanba Prison where he allegedly lost motivation to escape due to having no dates.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 12 Plot The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *The name Uno 'means "one" in Spanish and Italian, which appears in his inmate number twice. **His name is from the card game Uno, which is referencing his love of card games with gambling. *Uno's favorite color is blue. *In the manga, Uno has an ex-girlfriend named 'Catherine, who married someone else and sent a picture to him, about her and her husband''' Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 2. *According to Jyugo, Uno grinds his teeth in his sleep. *In '''Episode 2, Uno does facial care in the morning, putting on a mud mask with a few lemons on it and curling his hair. *Uno likes his hair, girls and cheese on toast while he dislikes lectures, sermons, horror, raw meat and natto and he hates his hair being pulled. *Uno's hobbies include gambling and going on dates. *Uno hates pretty boys (like Trois, Honey and Seitarou Tanabata). *He's known to be scared easily, especially by Building 6. He's even known to faint from fear and he hates Japanese horror. *He admits he is an indoor person; he's not any good at outdoor sports. Nanbaka Anime: Episode 10 References Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13